There has conventionally been a game program that processes a game in which a plurality of characters appear.
In the game in which a plurality of characters appear, that is executed by such a game program, the characters appearing in the game are typically predetermined or fixed, and therefore, the game typically has fixed strategies. There is room for improvement in terms of strategies available to a user.
With this in mind, it is an object of a non-limiting example embodiment to provide an information processing system and information processing method that can increase strategies available to a user in a game in which a plurality of characters appear.
To achieve the above, this non-limiting example embodiment has the following features, for example. It should be understood that the scope of the present technology is defined only by the appended claims. To the extent of any inconsistency or conflict in disclosure between the description and the claims appended hereto, the claims shall prevail.
A non-limiting example of the information processing system of the non-limiting example embodiment includes at least one computer. The at least one computer executes: selecting at least one character from a plurality of characters possessed by a user according to the user's operation; adding an attribute related to an additional character to the selected character; causing one or more of the plurality of characters possessed by the user to appear in a virtual space, and executing a game; and if the characters appearing in the virtual space include the additional character and the selected character having the added attribute, changing a parameter of the selected character having the added attribute such that an advantage is given to the user, and the parameter is used in a process for the game.
With the above feature, if the characters appearing in the game include the additional character and the selected character having the added attribute, a parameter of the selected character having the added attribute is changed such that an advantage is given to the user. Therefore, a strategy may be devised in terms of determination of whether or not the additional character and the selected character having the added attribute are to be included into the characters appearing in the game. In addition, the selected character can be selected from the plurality of characters possessed by the user itself. Therefore, the user can take a more variety of strategies.
The at least one computer of the information processing system may further execute setting one or more of the plurality of characters possessed by the user, as an appearance group, to appear in the virtual space, according to the user's operation. In this case, the changing the parameter may include changing the parameter of the selected character having the added attribute such that an advantage is given to the user if the characters set as the appearance group include the additional character and the selected character having the added attribute.
With the above feature, a strategy may be devised in terms of determination of whether or not a group of the additional character and the selected character having the added attribute the parameter of which is to be changed such that an advantage is given to the user is to be included into the appearance group set by the user.
The adding the attribute may include adding the attribute to the selected character by giving an item related to the attribute to the selected character, and allowing the item given to the selected character to be used only by the selected character.
With the above feature, a strategy can be enhanced by placing greater importance on determination of which character is to be selected and which attribute is to be related to that character.
The changing the parameter may include changing an ability setting in the game of the selected character having the added attribute such that an advantage is given to the user if the characters appearing in the virtual space include at least one of the additional characters and the selected character having the added attribute, and the attribute added to the selected character having the added attribute corresponds to an attribute related to the additional character.
With the above feature, if the characters appearing in the game include the additional character and the selected character having the added attribute, an ability setting of the selected character having the added attribute is changed such that an advantage is given to the user. Therefore, a strategy may be devised in terms of determination of whether or not the additional character and the selected character having the added attribute are to be included into the characters appearing in the game. In addition, the selected character can be selected from the plurality of characters possessed by the user itself. Therefore, the user can take a more variety of strategies.
Another non-limiting example of the information processing system of the non-limiting example embodiment includes at least one computer. The at least one computer executes: selecting at least one character from a plurality of characters possessed by a user according to the user's operation; adding an attribute related to an additional character to the selected character; causing one or more of the plurality of characters possessed by the user to appear in a game, and executing the game; and if the characters appearing in the game include the additional character and the selected character having the added attribute, changing a setting in the game such that an advantage is given to the user.
With the above feature, if the characters appearing in the game include the additional character and the selected character having the added attribute, a setting in the game is changed such that an advantage is given to the user. Therefore, a strategy may be devised in terms of determination of whether or not the additional character and the selected character having the added attribute are to be included into the characters appearing in the game. In addition, the selected character can be selected from the plurality of characters possessed by the user itself. Therefore, the user can take a more variety of strategies.
The at least one computer may further execute setting one or more of the plurality of characters possessed by the user, as an appearance group, to appear in the virtual space, according to the user's operation. In this case, the changing the setting in the game may include changing the setting in the game such that an advantage is given to the user if the characters set as the appearance group include the additional character and the selected character having the added attribute.
With the above feature, a strategy may be devised in terms of determination of whether or not a group of the additional character and the selected character having the added attribute for which a setting in the game is to be changed such that an advantage is given to the user is to be included into the appearance group set by the user.
The adding the attribute may include adding at least one selected from at least two categories, as the attribute, to the selected character according to the user's operation. The changing the setting in the game may include changing the setting in the game such that an advantage is given to the user if the at least one category indicated by the attribute added to the selected character appearing in the game is the same as at least one category corresponding to an attribute related to the additional character appearing in the game.
With the above feature, if the at least one category indicated by the attribute added to the selected character is the same as at least one category corresponding to an attribute related to the additional character, a setting in the game is changed such that an advantage is given to the user. The user can determine which character is to be selected and what category is to be related to that character, and therefore, a strategy can be further enhanced.
The at least one computer of the information processing system may further execute setting at least one period of time. In this case, the changing the setting in the game may include changing the setting in the game such that an advantage is given to the user if a current time is within the at least one period of time, and the characters appearing in the game include the additional character and the selected character having the added attribute.
With the above feature, a strategy may be devised in terms of determination of which character is to be caused to appear in the game, depending on whether or not a current time in the game is within a predetermined period of time. Therefore, a strategy can be enhanced.
The setting the at least one period of time may include assigning an attribute related to the additional character to the at least one period of time. The changing the setting in the game may include changing the setting in the game such that an advantage is given to the user if the characters appearing in the game include the additional character and the selected character having the added attribute, and the attribute assigned to the at least one period of time including the current time in the setting the at least one period of time, the attribute added to the selected character having the added attribute, and an attribute related the additional character are all related to each other.
With the above feature, a strategy may be devised in terms of determination of which character is to be caused to appear in the game, depending on the attribute assigned to the at least one period of time including the current time in the game.
The setting the at least one period of time may include assigning at least one category corresponding to an attribute related to the additional character to the at least one period of time. The changing the setting in the game may include changing the setting in the game such that an advantage is given to the user if the characters appearing in the game include at least one of the additional characters and the selected character having the added attribute, and the at least one category assigned to the at least one period of time including the current time in the setting the at least one period of time, a category indicated by the attribute added to the selected character having the added attribute, and the at least one category corresponding to an attribute related the additional character are the same.
With the above feature, a strategy can be enhanced in terms of determination of which category is to be selected for a character which is to be caused to appear in the game, depending on the category corresponding to the attribute assigned to the at least one period of time including the current time in the game.
The adding the attribute may include adding the attribute to the selected character by giving an item related to the attribute to the selected character, and allowing the item given to the selected character to be used only by the selected character.
With the above feature, a strategy can be enhanced by placing greater importance on determination of which character is to be selected and which attribute is to be related to that character.
The at least one computer of the information processing system may further execute: adding the additional character to the plurality of characters possessed by the user; and if the additional character is added, adding an item related to the attribute related to the additional character as an item possessed by the user. In this case, the adding the attribute may include adding the attribute to the selected character by giving an item related to the attribute to the selected character.
With the above feature, an additional character can be strategically used immediately after the additional character is added.
The changing the setting in the game may include changing an ability setting in the game of the selected character having the added attribute such that an advantage is given to the user if the characters appearing in the game include at least one of the additional characters and the selected character having the added attribute, and the attribute added to the selected character having the added attribute corresponds to an attribute related to the additional character.
With the above feature, if the characters appearing in the game include the additional character and the selected character having the added attribute, a setting in the game is changed such that an advantage is given to the user. Therefore, a strategy may be devised in terms of determination of whether or not the additional character and the selected character having the added attribute are to be included into the characters appearing in the game. In addition, the selected character can be selected from the plurality of characters possessed by the user itself. Therefore, the user can take a more variety of strategies.
The changing the setting in the game may include changing the parameter in the game of one or more of the selected character or characters having the added attribute so as to change an ability setting of the selected character having the added attribute such that an advantage is given to the user if the characters appearing in the game include at least one of the additional characters and the selected character having the added attribute, and the attribute added to the selected character having the added attribute corresponds to an attribute related to the additional character.
With the above feature, if the characters appearing in the game include the additional character and the selected character having the added attribute, the parameter of the selected character is changed so as to change a setting in the game such that an advantage is given to the user. Therefore, a strategy may be devised in terms of determination of whether or not the additional character and the selected character having the added attribute are to be included into the characters appearing in the game. In addition, the selected character can be selected from the plurality of characters possessed by the user itself. Therefore, the user can take a more variety of strategies.
The changing the setting in the game may include changing a parameter amount related to the selected character, which is updated in the game, so as to change an ability setting of the selected character having the added attribute such that an advantage is given to the user if the characters appearing in the game include at least one of the additional characters and the selected character having the added attribute, and the attribute added to the selected character having the added attribute corresponds to an attribute related to the additional character.
With the above feature, if the characters appearing in the game include the additional character and the selected character having the added attribute, a parameter amount related to the selected character, which is updated in the game, is changed. Therefore, a strategy may be devised in terms of determination of whether or not the additional character and the selected character having the added attribute are to be included into the characters appearing in the game.
The changing the setting in the game may include increasing a parameter in the game of the selected character having the added attribute so as to change an ability setting of the selected character having the added attribute such that an advantage is given to the user if the characters appearing in the game include at least one of the additional characters and the selected character having the added attribute, and the attribute added to the selected character having the added attribute corresponds to an attribute related to the additional character.
With the above feature, if the characters appearing in the game include the additional character and the selected character having the added attribute, a parameter in the game of the selected character having the added attribute is changed so as to change a setting in the game such that an advantage is given to the user. Therefore, a strategy may be devised in terms of determination of whether or not the additional character and the selected character having the added attribute are to be included into the characters appearing in the game. In addition, the selected character can be selected from the plurality of characters possessed by the user itself. Therefore, the user can take a more variety of strategies.
The at least one computer of the information processing system may further execute moving a location in a display image of the characters appearing in the game according to the user's operation. In this case, the changing the setting in the game may include changing the setting in the game based on a positional relationship between the characters displayed in the display image such that an advantage is given to the user, and changing the setting in the game, separately from the changing the setting in the game based on the positional relationship, if the characters appearing in the game include at least one of the additional characters and the selected character having the added attribute, and the attribute added to the selected character having the added attribute corresponds to an attribute related to the additional character.
With the above feature, a setting in the game is changed based on a combination of characters, separately from the system of changing the setting in the game based on a positional relationship between characters. Therefore, the user can take a more variety of strategies based on the positional relationship and combination of appearing characters.
The selecting the at least one character may include selecting a character other than the additional character from the plurality of characters possessed by the user, as the selected character.
With the above feature, the additional character is not allowed to be a selected character. Therefore, characteristics can be distributed among characters, and therefore, the user can take a still more variety of strategies.
The adding the attribute may further include, if the selected character have an already added attribute, deleting the already added attribute from the selected character, and adding an attribute related to the additional character to the selected character.
With the above feature, a plurality of attributes are not allowed to be added to the selected character, and therefore, a strategy may be devised in terms of determination of an attribute to be added to the selected character.
The non-limiting example embodiment may be carried out in the form of an information processing method.
According to the non-limiting example embodiment, a strategy may be devised in terms of determination of whether or not a specific character and a selected character are to be included into at least one character appearing in a game. In addition, a user is allowed to select the selected character from a plurality of characters possessed by the user itself. Therefore, the user can take a more variety of strategies.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present non-limiting example embodiment will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present non-limiting example embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.